Historias de Ciudad Domino
by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: *Especial navideño* Es vispera de Navidad, y los habitantes de Ciudad Domino lo saben. Yuugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, y los demás. ¿ Cómo viviran las visperas? ¿Qué tienen planeado para Navidad?


**Dije que traería un especial de Navidad, ¡y aquí está!**

 **Les diré de que va, pues, decidí hacer un fic en el que cada capitulo sea una historia de situaciones que vivieron distintos personajes en el día, en este caso, en el 24 de diciembre. (Originalmente no iba a tener tematica navideña, pero decidí hacerlo así)**

 **Cada capitulo es una historia que le corresponde a uno o dos personajes, y sucede todo en el mismo día pero en diferentes tiempos.**

 **Ahora nos toca, la historia de Jounouchi y Bakura, en la mañana de la vispera de navidad.**

 **Las proximas, son una sorpresa.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Y por cierto, gracias a todos los que han leído "Para el hombre que lo tiene todo" y los que me han dejado comentarios haciendome saber lo que opinaban. Espero seguir progresando como escritora y poder hacerles disfrutar de las mejores historias.**

* * *

 _ **Yo no inventé Yugioh! y sus respectivos personajes, sí lo hubiera hecho, Ryou Bakura hubiera tenido más protagonismo .  
**_

* * *

 _ **La historia de Jounouchi y Bakura**_

Luces decoraban la ciudad, que dejaban una vista hermosa y bien iluminada en la noche. Las calles frías estaban teñidas de blanco debido a la nieve que comenzaba a caer, las personas llevaban abrigos gruesos con bufandas rodeando sus cuellos. Las cafeterías estaban llenas, los calefactores eran los productos que más se pedían en las tiendas de electrodomésticos, y ya que se acercaba la Navidad, los comerciantes preparaban su mercadería para las familias y amigos que buscaban el regalo perfecto o que querían armar el árbol y decorar sus casas.

Era la víspera de Navidad, el 24 de diciembre llegó nuevamente a la ciudad Domino. Jounouchi Katsuya no tenía demasiada oportunidad para reunirse con su familia en estas fiestas, sin embargo, sus planes de quedarse dormido hasta tarde para evadir el frío fueron cambiados repentinamente cuando recibe la visita de su hermana pequeña, Shizuka, ella llevaba una sonrisa que era capaz de derretir la nieve que cubría las calles.

Pasearon un poco y se mantuvieron al día, obviamente Shizuka estaba más interesada en escucharlo a su hermano mayor, estaba feliz de poder _verlo_ sonreír, de apreciar la palidez del clima alrededor de él, que no se combinaban a la perfección. El frío no era el clima de Jounouchi.

Aun así, el encuentro no fue demasiado largo, Shizuka insistió en que tenía algo que hacer y no quería que su hermano mayor la acompañara a donde sea que tenía que ir. Corrió y se alejó de sus brazos, dejando al rubio saludando con una sonrisa torpe, sin más que decir.

De los bolsillos de su abrigo, cae una hoja de papel. ¿Un pañuelo? ¿Algo importante anotado? Sea como sea, Jounouchi debía dárselo a su hermanita, quien ya no se podía ver por ningún lado. La curiosidad le dijo que abriera el papel doblado en cuatro, revelando una prolija letra en negro que llevaba pocas palabras para ser una carta pero en definitiva, era algo así como una carta.

" _Te espero el 24 en la Plaza Domino a las 10 am. Nos vemos."_

Eso era todo lo que decía la hoja, era una invitación… ¿¡Una invitación!? Shizuka tenía una cita, el 24… ¡Hoy era 24! Ahora el rubio comprendió por qué su hermana escapó de esa manera.

Jounouchi miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, marcaba que eran las 8.30 am; su hermana lo levantó demasiado temprano, hubiera maldecido, pero ahora le resultaba conveniente, ya que tenía que averiguar quién era tan osado como para meterse con su querida hermanita.

El rubio siguió el camino que recuerda que su hermana tomó cuando salió corriendo. Era extraño como en pocos segundos la chica había desaparecido de su vista, aun cuando miraba hacia todas partes, ella ya no estaba.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Jounouchi-kun! – Una voz amable invadió su confundida cabeza, no tuvo tiempo para voltearse que aquella persona ya estaba a su lado tratando de llamarle la atención. - ¿Sucede algo? Te ves un poco aturdido. – Pregunta el chico del cabello blanco y ojos lindos.

Jounouchi sacude su cabeza, aún estaba buscando con la mirada a su hermana pequeña. – Nada, Bakura… Es sólo… - Con la mirada más confundida que podía dar miró a Ryou a los ojos. - ¿Has visto a mi hermana? – Era momento del amable amigo del rubio para confundirse también.

\- ¿Shizuka-chan? No, no la he visto. ¿Le sucedió algo malo? – Respondió algo preocupado. Jounouchi no pudo evitar arrugar su nariz al escuchar el nombre de su hermana en los labios de alguien que pocas veces ha hablado con ella.

¿Debería contarle lo que sospecha?

No podía contarle a Honda, por más que podría ponerse como loco y ayudarlo a que nadie se junte con Shizuka, luego él sería el problema, lo mismo iba para Otogi; gruñó al pensar en ello. Quizás Yuugi pueda ayudar, pero tal vez estaría ocupado ayudando a su abuelo con la tienda; ya que eran las fiestas, la tienda de juegos tendría oportunidad para vender en mayor cantidad.

Lo observó a Bakura, una y otra vez, de arriba hacia abajo; sus ojos y sonrisa amable enfrentaban su desconfianza. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así, analizando al muchacho, pero fue lo suficiente para convencerse de que era el Bakura en quien él confiaba, su amigo, Ryou Bakura.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Ryou ya comenzaba a sentirse incomodo al estar siendo observado tan profundamente. Quizás había algo raro en su cara, ¿¡Será eso!? - ¿¡Tengo algo en mi cara!? – Exclamó desesperado y avergonzado mientras pasaba sus manos con nerviosismo por todo su rostro. Jounouchi le sonríe de oreja a oreja, rodeando su cuello con su brazo, rozando maliciosamente sus oídos para que su susurro sea escuchado.

\- Oh, si, Bakura, es el rostro de mi futuro investigador. – Jounouchi ya había tomado su decisión. El chico de cabello blanco aprieta sus dientes ante la sorpresa.

\- ¿Investigador? ¿A qué te refieres, Jounouchi-kun? – Bakura tartamudeó.

\- ¡Que me vas a ayudar a espiar a mi hermana! – Jounouchi contestó con impaciencia, frotando su puño en la cabeza de su amigo, alborotando su peinado.

Bakura se soltó y se alejó unos pasos, mirándolo con susto. - ¿Espiar? ¡Eso está mal, Jounouchi-kun! – Exclamó el chico. – No deberías hacer eso, tendrías que hablar con tu hermana. Sea cual sea el problema. – Jounouchi chasqueó su lengua.

\- No sabes nada de chicas, ¿verdad? – Jounouchi lo miró fijamente.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Bakura pudiera contestar. - ¿Tú sí? – Le devolvió la pregunta, pensando en la carencia de éxito que tuvo Jounouchi con las mujeres.

El rubio aplaudió y le dio la espalda para extender su puño hacia el cielo, fingiendo su triunfo. - ¡Sabía que eras el candidato perfecto! – El chico a su lado no pudo evitar pestañear unas cuantas veces para desvanecer su confusión.

\- ¿Candidato? – Masculló Bakura.

* * *

La plaza se encontraba habitada, por más que la nieve la inundaba, estaba la cafetería Almondo donde mucha gente se reunía a charlar y demás, bebiendo alguna bebida caliente. Jounouchi y Bakura estaba entre toda la multitud que charlaba, sentados en una de las sillas que se encontraban en las mesas de afuera de la cafetería.

Jounouchi observaba a las personas caminar, reír y jugar mientras bebía de su taza con chocolate caliente. Frunció el ceño, como un policía que examina la zona. Sonrió, como un investigador que encuentra una pista importante. – Ah, delicioso. – Susurró chasqueando su lengua, sin poder evitar dejarse llevar por el dulce y caluroso sabor del chocolate.

Bakura alzó sus cejas al sentir preocupación. – Shizuka-chan no se encuentra en la plaza como habías dicho. – Comentó con decepción. Bakura tenía planes para esta mañana, sólo se había cruzado con el rubio por casualidad y ahora sucede que pasará la víspera espiando a una chica. Suspiró al pensar en ello.

\- No dije que estaría en la plaza ahora mismo. – El rubio contestó con simpleza, aun disfrutando de su chocolate.

Bakura se sintió alterado, ¿estaban perdiendo el tiempo? - ¿Qué hacemos aquí, entonces? – Preguntó con nerviosismo. Jounouchi cerró sus ojos ligeramente y sonrió un poco.

\- Tenía que desayunar. – Respondió, recibiendo una de las tostadas que le trajo una de las meseras de la cafetería. Bakura volvió a suspirar, llevando su mano a su frente. – Además, ella se reunirá aquí en una hora aproximadamente, sólo tenemos que esperar… - En cuanto Bakura decidió responder al plan de su amigo hambriento, un chico exclamó su nombre.

\- ¡Jounouchi, Bakura! – La figura de Honda con un delantal y una bandeja en su mano apareció frente a los ojos de los dos mencionados.

\- ¿¡Honda!? – Exclamó Jounouchi al borde de atragantarse con la comida.

\- ¿Honda-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Bakura con amabilidad.

\- ¿Y con esa ropa? – El rubio comentó, escupiendo una carcajada. Honda se cruzó de brazos con su ceño fruncido, en su delantal negro con letras pequeñas y blancas que escribían el nombre de la cafetería en la que se encontraban, cubría su camisa blanca y sus vaqueros.

\- Yo trabajo aquí. – Contestó con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Jounouchi alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Siendo estudiante? – Honda apartó su mirada y suspiró.

\- Las clases terminaron, Jounouchi. – Aclaró vagamente el castaño. El rubio rió ligeramente.

\- Como digas, hermano. – Jounouchi sacudió su cabeza, sin perder oportunidad para burlarse de su amigo.

Era turno de Honda para alzar una ceja, con una mirada penetrante. - ¿Y qué haces despierto tan temprano, Jounouchi? – El cuestionado se acomodó en su silla, tratando de no parecer nervioso, o por lo menos, lo intentaba mejor que Bakura; el chico de cabello de un color que combinada con la nieve, pasaba sus dedos por sus labios, mirando hacia el suelo, el cielo, hacia donde sea mientras no mire a los ojos de Honda. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría sí supiera que están espiando a Shizuka?

La campana los salvó, o mejor dicho, un cliente que llamó a Honda, el mesero, para que lo atienda. Bakura y Jounouchi suspiraron de alivio al mismo tiempo. Esperaron a que Honda entrara de vuelta a la cafetería, así ambos levantarse de la silla y alejarse de allí, sin antes olvidarse de terminar el chocolate caliente y llevarse las tostadas.

En cuanto encontraron un banco de madera, lo suficientemente alejado de Almondo, volvieron a sentarse. Bakura no dejaba de retomar sus planes, pues sentarse y esperar a que Shizuka aparezca, no era una idea demasiado astuta como para encarar a la persona misteriosa, dueña de esa carta. Jounouchi mantenía sus ojos firmes ante cualquier persona que pasaba, incluso un niño le devolvía la mirada al rubio, -a ver quién pestañeaba primero-.

\- ¿Es realmente necesario hacer esto, Jounouchi-kun? – Masculló Bakura, con su mentón apoyado en su mano, observando el árbol decorado que estaba en el centro de la plaza. Al no recibir respuesta, llevó su mirada hacia su amigo sentado a su lado, quien imitaba la posición del albina, excepto por el pequeño detalle de su dedo índice rozando su labio inferior con su ceño fruncido, de forma vengativa.

Segundos después se escucha al rubio gruñir, alborotando su cabello con sus manos. - ¡No lo sé! – Contestó con frustración. - ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? – Preguntó con preocupación.

Bakura se tomó sus minutos para pensar cuidadosamente. No es que no quiera pasar la víspera con Jounouchi, por supuesto que no; Jounouchi era un buen amigo, y de hecho, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, que pasar la víspera con sus amigos pero… Pasar la víspera espiando a alguien no estaba en sus planes. Sin embargo, Jounouchi lo hace porque estaba preocupado por su hermana menor, y Bakura se comportaría igual con su hermana. Así que el albino decidió apoyar a su amigo, y ayudarlo de una manera en la que puedan coincidir.

\- ¿Seguiste sus pasos? – Bakura dedujo la respuesta, pero aun así, debía cerrar todos los hoyos en el plan.

El rubio sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para negar. – No, ella desapareció de mi vista, así como así. –

\- ¿Y no pensaste en adónde habrá ido? Teniendo en cuenta que se despidió de ti una hora más temprano de la que acordaron para reunirse en la plaza, que desde tu casa, nos lleva unos pocos minutos para llegar. Quizás haya ido hacia otro lado. – Jounouchi chasqueó con emoción al escuchar la deducción de Bakura.

\- ¡Quizás fue a comprar un regalo para su noviecito! – El rubio intuyó con algo de rabia. Bakura sólo sonrió torpemente para responder a eso. Él no pensaba que Shizuka podría tener un novio y ocultárselo a su hermano, aunque también trataba de ponerse en el lugar de la chica; Jounouchi parece ser esa clase de hermano que hace que una hermana decida ocultar sus noviazgos. – ¡Watson! ¡Al shopping! – Exclamó Jounouchi levantándose bruscamente de su asiento mientras apuntaba al cielo con su puño firme.

\- ¿Watson? – Fue la única contestación de Bakura.

* * *

Una vez llegaron al shopping, no sabían por dónde empezar, estaba demasiado habitado y muchas personas caminaban sin mirar, lo que causaba unos cuantos choques bruscos. El shopping era muy grande, y lleno de gente así, Jounouchi no pudo sentirse de otra manera más que mareado. Además, que debía admitir que no conocía muy bien a las mujeres, y no se le ocurría un lugar donde Shizuka podría estar, sobretodo porque desconocía los gustos de con quien se juntaría su hermana, por lo que su motivación volvió a caer por los suelos.

Pero primero que nada, tenía que deshacerse de algo. Caminó hacia la primera tienda de disfraces que encontró. Bakura no pudo hacer más que mirarlo confundido. - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó el albino.

\- Shizuka no puede vernos, necesitamos disfrazarnos. – Se quedaron mirando la vidriera por unos minutos antes de entrar a comprar. Habían disfraces de Santa Claus, tanto masculinos como femeninos, luego otros trajes verdes para los que quieran representar un duende, e incluso habían diversos disfraces de reno. – Yo seré Santa y tú el reno. – Aclaró el rubio con decisión.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que hacer yo de reno? Además, no tienes dinero, Jounouchi-kun, lo gastaste todo en la cafetería. –

El rubio chasqueó su lengua, sacudiendo su mano mientras entraba a la tienda. – Por eso usaremos el tuyo, he visto que traes bastante. – Aquella declaración sorprendió y asustó al albino, pues necesitaba ese dinero para comprar los regalos. Sólo será un poco.

Jounouchi tomó los disfraces sin más, y lo arrastró a Bakura para probarlos. Ryou no podía sentirse más patético al mirarse en el espejo, mientras su rubio amigo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tapada levemente por la barba postiza.

Bakura veía el color marrón del traje vestir todo su cuerpo, sus mechones de cabello blanco caían vagamente por la capucha que sostenía las astas y su nariz estaba cubierta por una bola pequeña de color rojo, fingiendo ser su nueva nariz.

Jounouchi no podía sentirse más poderoso con la nueva barba que colgaba de su mentón, sin mencionar el gran traje rojo y blanco que lo vestía perfectamente, y el gorro que combinaba con el traje, cubría bastante bien su cabello rubio.

\- ¡Son geniales! ¡Nos lo llevamos! – Exclamó, aun cuando todavía no veía a la vendedora, sin embargo, ella los escuchó.

\- ¿Se los llevarán puestos? – Preguntó la vendedora con incredulidad. Jounouchi asintió sacudiendo su cabeza con entusiasmo, ignorando la mirada confundida pero levemente burlona de la mujer.

La actitud de Bakura al salir de la tienda, se podía comparar con la de un reno anciano y enfermo, con su mirada agachada y un rostro desanimado, casi avergonzado, mientras que Jounouchi era un hombre de buenos negocios, con su sonrisa orgullosa y su espalda recta.

\- No creo que tu hermana vaya a mentir sobre sus propósitos sí se entera que estamos aquí, Jounouchi-kun, esto es innecesario. – Bakura protestó.

\- Podrías haber dicho eso antes de comprar los trajes, Bakura. – El reno albino suspiró derrotado. – Y a decir verdad, te ves adorable en ese traje. – Jounouchi le guiñó el ojo, pensando en cómo aumentarían sus fanáticas ahora, aunque Bakura no lo sintió como un triunfo.

Caminaron por diversas tiendas, ocultándose de vez en cuando detrás de un pilar. Las personas no dejaban de mirarlos, especialmente los vendedores correspondientes a los locales en los que ellos entraban. Jounouchi y Bakura probaron con tiendas de ropa de mujer, de hombre, trajes de varón, juguetería, perfumerías, tiendas de electrónica y demás; no encontraban rastros de Shizuka,

En un lugar tan grande como es el shopping, ¿dónde podría estar una chica como Shizuka? Jounouchi recuerda muy bien el ultimo regalo que le hizo su hermana, era un domo de nieve, era inolvidable ese hombrecito hecho de nieve que se encontraba dentro del cristal. Jounouchi lo recuerda con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando eran niños, y nunca más volvieron a pasar la navidad juntos. Ese domo sólo queda en su memoria, así como aquel momento que vio el cristal quebrarse al chocar contra el suelo, luego de una discusión con su padre borracho. No pudo repararlo, no pudo recuperarlo. Apretó sus puños al pensar en ello.

¿Shizuka podría regalarle un domo de nieve a un don nadie? Temía que, su hermanita no tomara la decisión correcta, que eligiera a una persona que pueda hacerle daño, una persona que la alejará de él. Tuvieron la oportunidad de estar juntos esta mañana, y ella corrió hacia otra persona que no es él. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Celos? ¡No! Él quería protegerla.

\- Deberíamos ir a un bazar. – Sugirió Jounouchi a regañadientes, pensando que ahí podrían haber domos, entonces, ahí podría estar Shizuka. Aunque sonaba descabellado.

En el camino se encontraba un asiento vacío en el centro, casi como un trono, rodeado de regalos y un gran árbol decorado con luces y bolas de colores. Muchos niños emocionados e impacientes alrededor de la silla. Bakura observó la escena con curiosidad, mientras Jounouchi se mantenía pensativo.

\- Oye, Jounouchi-kun, ¿Qué crees que esté sucediendo por allá? – Preguntó el albino con inocencia. El rubio no contestó, movió sus ojos hacia donde Bakura curioseaba, y chasqueando su lengua, simplemente lo ignoró.

A lo lejos, se veía una gran puerta de vidrio, con dos vidrieras a sus costados, que revelaban canastos de plástico con elementos decorativos para el árbol, o por lo menos, eso se podía imaginar con los colores que invadían su mirada en la distancia. Así que Jounouchi dedujo que podría ser el bazar que están buscando.

\- ¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡No crean que se escaparan de nuevo! – Una voz gruesa gritó por detrás. El reno Bakura y Santa Jounouchi ignoraron tal fastidio, hasta que un sacudón los hizo voltear y mirar a quien estaba intentando llamar su atención. Ambos devolvieron la mirada con sorpresa de que realmente les esté hablando a ellos.

\- ¿Nos habla a nosotros? – Jounouchi preguntó torpemente. El hombre se veía furioso, sus arrugas no podía sostener su cara fruncida, olía a una mezcla de tabaco y vinagre.

\- ¡Por supuesto que les hablo a ustedes! ¿Tú eres Santa? ¿Y tú el reno? – Dijo el hombre de vinagre señalando bruscamente a ambos. No se podía entender sí estaba preguntando o afirmando.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Santa? ¿Pero qué edad tienes? – Jounouchi contestó burlonamente, enfureciendo cada vez más al hombre de las arrugas. Podía ver como su labio inferior temblaba al gruñir.

\- Señor, creo que es un malentendido… - Bakura comenzó a decir con nerviosismo, hasta que la furia del hombre lo interrumpió.

\- ¡No es ningún malentendido! ¡Ustedes dos, atenderán a esos niños ahora mismo! – Exclamó el hombre de traje.

Jounouchi quería reír, de hecho, lo hizo; dejó salir una carcajada que fue bajando de volumen cuando veía la cantidad de niños que tenían que soportar. ¿Esto se podía discutir? No, por supuesto que no, desde el momento que estaba siendo arrastrado por un anciano histérico. Maldición, sí tuviera un teléfono, llamaría al idiota de Seto Kaiba para decirle que encontró a su abuelo perdido.

El rubio fue empujado hacia el trono, sentándose a regañadientes. No tenía escapatoria, estaba rodeado de niños gritando y pidiéndole cosas. No podía escuchar sus pensamientos, ni sus propias quejas. Los pedidos de los menores eran más fuertes que los suyos, comenzó a sentir un peso en su regazo, cuando quiso observar qué era lo que adormecía su pierna, pudo ver un enano sonriente con sus ojos brillantes, esperando que le devuelvan la sonrisa.

Jounouchi formó la sonrisa más tonta que podía imaginar, levantando su mano levemente para saludarlo vagamente. El niño con de ojos brillantes parece alegrarse al recibir un saludo de lo que parecía ser su 'ídolo'. - ¡Santa-san! ¡Santa-san! – Exclamó con entusiasmo. - ¿Qué me traerás ésta Navidad? Gracias por el juego que me diste el año pasado. – El niño se veía amable, agradecido. Parecía tener unos seis años, cuando Jounouchi tenía su edad haber recibido una bufanda y nada más. – Aunque no era el que yo quería, estaba feo. – Dijo con un tono de voz parecido al de un muñeco de plástico que chillaba, sólo que menos molesto. Oh, si, Jounouchi conocía esa decepción.

Jounouchi aprovechó su anhelada oportunidad por rascarse la barba, y le guiñó un ojo al niño. - ¿Y qué juego quieres exactamente? ¿Te gustaría recibir un mazo de cartas de Duelo de Monstruos? – Le preguntó amablemente, fingiendo una voz ronca y gruesa, como la de un anciano agradable, como la del Santa Claus que se imaginaba cuando era pequeño.

Mientras tanto, Bakura, el reno, intentaba esquivar las juguetonas manos de los niños queriendo tirar de sus astas y apretar su nariz roja.

El niño sentado en el regazo de Santa Jounouchi arrugó la nariz al escuchar el nombre de "Duelo de Monstruos" – Ah, no, ese lo juega mi hermano, es aburrido. – La decepción cayó sobre el rubio disfrazado. ¿Aburrido decía? Puede ser para un niño de seis años, quizás.

Sin embargo, Santa Jounouchi, fingió una carcajada profunda mientras se sostenía la _'barriga'_. – No digas eso, puede llegar a ser un juego entretenido sí lo conoces mejor. – No entendía cómo llegó al punto de estar buscando a su hermana y ahora estar intentando convencer a un niño a jugar Duelo de Monstruos, disfrazado de Santa Claus.

\- Sólo recibe su pedido, Jounouchi-kun. – Bakura, el reno presionado por una ola de niños, protestó. Jounouchi asintió, dejó que el niño se desahogara y liberara su regazo por unos segundos hasta que otro consiguió acomodarse como corresponde.

\- ¿Qué deseas niño? – Jounouchi fingió otra risa amable. Este niño tenía la característica de mirar distraídamente hacia su barba postiza, obviamente el menor no sabía que esta barba era falsa, así que la tocaba con curiosidad. Santa Jounouchi la apartó de sus manos pequeñas. – No deberías tocar eso, niñito, guardo demasiadas cosas ahí. – Pero, por supuesto, cuando no dejó que el niño hiciera lo que quisiera, el pequeño comenzó a llorar como sí no hubiera un mañana. Era menor que el anterior, se podía decir que tenía cuatro años.

Su cara estaba roja, húmeda por las lágrimas que forzaba a que cayeran, los gritos hacían eco por el salón. Jounouchi estaba aturdido por las quejas del niño, del viejo que lo mando a atender un montón de críos y los reclamos de Bakura, que eran justificados ya que también estaba siendo atacado por los pequeños. Aunque, el rubio no les echaba la culpa, pues él también era así de pesado, y quizás hasta más.

\- Está bien, está bien, deja de llorar. – Dijo casi perdiendo el personaje, mientras devolvía desesperadamente la barba a las manos del chiquito, quien ahora sonreía complacido. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres para Navidad? – Juraría que ese crío se subió a su regazo sólo para tocar la barba, porque era lo único que hacía, hasta el punto que tiró de ella, revelando un poco de su rostro y casi dejando caer el gorro que llevaba Santa…. Jounouchi.

Ya no era Santa completamente, ahora sólo era Jounouchi Katsuya. ¿Pero quién se iba a dar cuenta? Pensó que los niños llorarían en sincronía. Sólo había silencio, hasta que uno lo rompió.

\- Es… el amigo de Yuugi Mutou… - Un niño de siete años aproximadamente dijo sorprendido. ¿Quién diría que lo reconocerían? Oh, pero sólo era el "amigo de Yuugi Mutou".

\- ¡Oye! ¡Que fui uno de los cuatro finalistas en Ciudad Batallas! – El rubio dejó caer su disfraz para discutir con un niño de ocho años.

Bakura no pudo evitar golpear su propia frente con la palma de su mano.

Otros segundos de silencio….

Todos los niños corrieron hacia él, entusiasmados por conocer al gran Yuugi Mutou, quien derrotó a Seto Kaiba, quien se convirtió en el Rey de los Duelos. Quizás no era Santa Claus, pero la hora de pedidos no terminó.

Hablando de hora, Bakura llama la atención de Jounouchi para apuntar al reloj. Marcaba las 9.35 am, faltaba poco para que sean las 10, y ya se habían alejado de la plaza. Tenían que llegar antes o perderían la oportunidad.

Jounouchi hizo lo mejor para esquivar la ola de niños que llenaba el salón, ignorando las quejas del anciano mandón, y arrastrando al reno Bakura con él. Corrieron lo mejor que pudieron, trataron de no tropezar, no ser alcanzados, hasta alejarse lo suficiente de ellos. En cuanto lo consiguieron, intentaron retomar el aire para luego volver a correr; el único problema es que corrían sin una dirección, ¿dónde estaba la salida? Esa era la pregunta que se hacían los dos.

Ahora debían encontrar un mapa del lugar, y ubicarse antes de que los de seguridad los encuentren.

\- ¡Ah! ¿¡Por qué nos sucede esto!? – Exclamó el rubio frustrado. Bakura le sonrió con ternura para tratar de calmarlo.

\- Tal vez sea una señal para que no espíes a tu hermana. – Sugirió el albino.

Jounouchi alzó una ceja, sin calmar ni un poco su rabia. - ¿Estás conmigo en esto o no, Bakura? – Preguntó molesto, aun así, Bakura no borró su sonrisa.

Los ojos del albino se abrieron como platos cuando miró detrás de su frustrado amigo. - ¡Mira! – Exclamó emocionado, señalando con su dedo índice un cartel que se encontraba a lo lejos, ambos corrieron para alcanzar a corroborar sí era el mapa que tanto buscaban, y oh, gracias que lo era. Sin embargo, la frustración no se desvaneció cuando se enteraron que una de las salidas se encontraba con el trono de Santa Claus, sólo que Jounouchi y Bakura corrieron hacia el lado equivocado, y era la única salida que tenían cerca.

Volvieron hacia el trono, sin descuido, revisando la cantidad de personas y posibles molestias que podía haber. Se sacaron los disfraces, caminando cuidadosamente lejos de la silla, con sus prendas casuales, casi 'pegados' a la pared. La salida estaba ahí, tan cerca…

Sin embargo, había un guardia de seguridad en la puerta, pero no tenían tiempo para idear un plan. Decidieron arriesgarse, avanzando casualmente hacia la puerta, Jounouchi se cubría detrás de Bakura, quien no había sido visto fuera de su disfraz de reno, por lo tanto, existía una posibilidad de que no reconozcan al albino.

\- ¡Oye! – Sonó una voz cercana al oído de Bakura. Jounouchi se tensó en su escondite. El hombre miraba fijamente hacia el albino, inspeccionando por arriba de su hombro, pues, Jounouchi no estaba bien escondido, no iba a pasar desapercibido.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Tartamudeó Bakura, sin poder evitar temblar ante la mirada asesina del guardia de seguridad, quien hizo oídos sordos a su pregunta.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Levanta la cabeza! – El único que llevaba la cabeza agachada para no ser descubierto, era Jounouchi, y por supuesto, llamó la atención al llevar su cabeza de esa manera. El rubio obedeció con una torpe sonrisa. – No creas que no sé quién eres, muchacho. – Obviamente, el guardia se estaba dirigiendo al rubio amigo de Bakura, quien apretaba sus dientes con nerviosismo. ¡No podían perder tiempo!

\- ¡Señor! ¡Por favor! ¡Estamos muy apurados, necesitamos irnos de aquí, no vinimos a molestar! – Bakura rogó. El guardia levantó su mano frente a la cara del chico para callar sus preocupaciones.

\- Tranquilo, joven, sólo quiero pedirle algo a tu amigo. – Aclaró con una sonrisa amable. El corazón de Bakura se detuvo, ya no lograba comprender qué estaba sucediendo, y mucho menos Jounouchi. - ¿Podrías pedirle a Yuugi Mutou que firme esto para mi hijo, Hiro? – Pidió inocentemente extendiendo un poster del Rey de los Duelos. Jounouchi admiraba como la imagen mostraba la figura completa de su mejor amigo, con su mirada segura y sosteniendo firmemente una de sus cartas. Dejando eso de lado, se sorprendió y alivió al mismo tiempo, al recibir tal pedido.

Reveló su sonrisa honesta y asintió moviendo su cabeza ligeramente. – Cuenta con eso. – Fue lo que le contestó, no podía negar que le alegraba que Yuugi tuviera semejante reconocimiento. Él se lo ganó.

Tomó el poster y lo enrolló, mientras el guardia de seguridad con la mirada asesina, ahora llevaba un aspecto bastante agradecido. - ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Que tengan una feliz navidad y año nuevo! –

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Igualmente! – Exclamaron los dos a la vez, saliendo aliviados del shopping que les causó demasiados infartos.

Sin dudar una sola vez, corrieron hacia la plaza.

* * *

Sus pechos y pulmones ardían de tanto correr, el reloj ya marcaba las 10.01 am, sí Shizuka era puntual, ya debía de estar en algún lado de la plaza.

Entonces a Jounouchi se le prendió el foco, el muchacho con delantal y una bandeja llena de tazas, sirviendo café y tostadas. ¡Honda! ¡Debía de ser Honda aquel pretendiente!

El rubio arrastró a Bakura hacia la cafetería Almondo, donde podía ver a la perfección la figura del mesero Honda, apoyando dos tazas sobre la mesa de sus clientes. ¿No debería estar reuniéndose con Shizuka? Aun así, corrieron a interrogarlo.

La mirada asesina de ambos penetró la confusión del castaño. – Ah, Jounouchi… ¿volviste para pagar? – Fue lo primero que dijo. El rubio enfurecido encerró en sus puños parte del delantal de Honda. - ¿Qué te sucede, idiota? – Respondió el mesero con rabia.

\- ¡Honda! ¿¡Que significa esto para ti!? – Exclamó Jounouchi, sacudiendo frente a su cara la carta que se escribió a su hermana menor. Honda se tomó sus segundos para leerla y luego sacudió su cabeza.

\- ¡No lo sé! ¿¡Que te sucede!? ¿¡Qué es eso!? -

\- ¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡Esa carta la escribiste para Shizuka! – Mientras Jounouchi y Honda se intercambiaban gritos, Bakura logró separarlos con éxito. Los clientes de la cafetería no podían evitar mirar la escena.

Honda decidió calmarse, por el bien de su empleo, sacudió su delantal en cuanto Jounouchi lo soltó. – Yo no escribí eso, y sí quieres saber quién se juntará con tu hermana, no deberías mirarme a mí. – Respondió calmado, mientras señalaba con su dedo, Jounouchi y Bakura miraron a sus espaldas, donde el castaño señalaba y veían a una jovencita caminar con un paquete colorido y pequeño. Era Shizuka.

Los tres varones comenzaron a caminar, Jounouchi, Bakura y Honda. - ¿Tú no tienes que trabajar? - Jounouchi intentó alejar a Honda, para que no se pegara como una mosca a su hermana pequeña.

Ya se encontraban detrás de un pilar, espiando a la muchacha distraída, esperando a que su príncipe azul llegara. Ella fue puntual, pero el muchacho que planeó la reunión la estaba haciendo esperar. Eso es una razón más para patear su trasero.

\- Sacrificaría mi vida, sólo para evitar que Shizuka-chan corra a los brazos de un don nadie. – Honda contestó con una pasión exagerada.

\- ¡Serás idiota! – En cuanto comenzaron a discutir, Bakura los calló.

\- Chicos, ahí viene. – Susurró el albino.

Los tres se agruparon detrás del pilar, dispuestos a observar la revelación del chico que decidió reunirla en una plaza, con la nieve cayendo en la mañana fría, en la víspera de navidad. ¿Quién se cree digno de traerla hasta aquí, alejarla de su hermano mayor, y encima, hacerle gastar en un regalo para él, quien la hizo esperar? El corazón del rubio latía de furia, la rabia que se acumulaba en su garganta y estaba dispuesta a salir en cualquier momento. Quería ver su cara, recordarla a la perfección para cuando ya no lo pueda reconocer debido a los puñetazos que le iba a dar.

Sus pensamientos y el dolor de sus puños apretados fuertemente fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de su hermanita, dedicada al atrevido de su pretendiente. - ¡Buenos días! – Dijo alegremente, no parecía tímida ante la persona.

No podían ver al muchacho que se acercaba, había demasiadas personas rodeándolos, y el pilar era demasiado ancho, que sólo les dejaba ver a la muchacha saludando, pero no podían ver a quien saludaba. Sólo tenían que depender de la voz, y en cuanto comiencen a caminar, ellos seguirán a la pareja, hasta encontrar el punto adecuado para 'atacar'.

\- ¡Buenos días, Shizuka-chan! – La voz del muchacho era una mezcla de agudo y grave, no parecía ser muy alto, ya que Shizuka no miraba hacia arriba, o quizás ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Honda y Jounouchi pudieron sentir cómo Bakura se tensó en su lugar. - ¿Qué sucede, Bakura? – Preguntó Honda, en forma de susurro.

\- Esa voz…. ¿No se les hace conocida? – Bakura había escuchado una voz así, pero… ¿de quién era esa voz?

\- Déjame ver… - Honda tuvo la osadía de salir levemente de su escondite para tener una mejor vista de la pareja. En cuanto vio quien era el dueño de esa voz, su corazón se detuvo. ¡No podía ser que él sea el pretendiente de Shizuka!

Honda volvió a su lugar, con sus piernas temblorosas, cubriendo su boca con su mano, negándose a hablar. - ¡Oye, Honda! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quien era? – Jounouchi interrogó desesperado, mientras sacudía el cuerpo de su amigo atolondrado. Sólo había una manera de enterarse…

Bakura y Jounouchi repitieron el movimiento de Honda, consiguieron ver mejor a Shizuka y su compañero… Su compañero…

Llevaba una sonrisa amable, que combinaba con su calmado tono de voz y no compartía la estatura de Shizuka. Jounouchi sacudió su cabeza e intentó mirar mejor, quizás se estaba equivocando, tal vez estaba soñando o era una alucinación.

\- No puede ser… - Murmuró el rubio.

\- Él es… - Bakura continuó.

\- ¿¡YUUGI!? – Gritaron los dos a la vez, sin poder evitar llamar la atención de la pareja.

\- ¿Jounouchi-kun? – Fue lo primero que dijo Yuugi, no pudo procesar lo que estaba sucediendo ya que su rubio amigo tomó su collar con furia para sostener completamente al chico y que sintiera su rabia. Jounouchi no iba a golpearlo, no podía, pero no tampoco iba a negar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. ¿No podía decírselo? ¡Era su mejor amigo con su hermana!

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Suéltalo! ¿Qué te sucede? – Shizuka rogó desesperadamente. Jounouchi mantuvo su mirada asesina sobre los ojos confundidos de Yuugi, pero luego de unos segundos, lo soltó.

\- ¿No podías decírmelo, Shizuka? – Jounouchi sonaba desesperado, su voz estaba quebrada.

\- Hermano… - Shizuka se veía confundida, ¡por supuesto que no iba a decirle nada! Mentiría hasta el final. Jounouchi no podía creer que no le confiaran un secreto así, no iba a enojarse sí era Yuugi la pareja de su hermanita. ¿Pero mentirle?

\- ¿¡Por qué no me dijeron que estaban saliendo!? – Gritó el rubio.

El silencio invadió a los presentes en el conflicto. Shizuka y Yuugi se miraron, en sus ojos podía notarse la preocupación, ¿o quizás era culpa? Jounouchi no podía reconocer la expresión, estaba demasiado furioso.

Yuugi abrió su boca para decir algo, pero Shizuka lo interrumpió. – Lo siento, hermano. – Dijo la chica con un tono de culpa.

Jounouchi tomó la mano de su hermana y la arrastró con él. La llevaría a casa ahora mismo, luego arreglaría las cosas con Yuugi. – Vamos. – Ordenó sin mirarla a los ojos. Su mano pequeña y delicada se deslizó de la suya, Jounouchi ahora estaba caminando solo, hasta que se detuvo a ver el ceño fruncido que su hermana le estaba dedicando.

\- Iré a la casa de Yuugi-san. Y no podrás detenerme. – Planteó su hermanita, quien ahora compartía el enojo, su tono sonaba tan fuera de sí… Jounouchi no podía reconocerla. ¿Por qué insistía? ¿No se acababa de disculpar? Además, ¿ir a la casa de Yuugi? ¿Para qué? Tantos pensamientos volaron por la cabeza del hermano mayor, que quería borrarlos todos y correr lejos de allí. De hecho, eso es lo que haría.

Corrió lejos de todos, inundó sus pensamientos en el ardor en sus pulmones al correr sin detenerse. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que debía hacer frente a su hermana y arreglar las cosas. Quizás estaba siendo un idiota al gritarle así a ella, Yuugi no era un mal chico.

A medida que calmaba su enojo, comenzaba a caminar para luego encontrar un banco de madera y sentarse.

Estaba dolido, furioso, ¿cómo podía evitar que esto sucediera? Shizuka le mintió todo este tiempo, le mintió esta mañana. Yuugi, ese idiota, ¡confió en él! ¿Cómo pudo ocultarle algo relacionado con su hermanita, algo tan importante? ¿Por qué? Quizás tenía escrito 'estúpido' en su cara, para que le pasen por encima.

Sintió una mano golpear su hombro. Ahora Bakura era quien le estaba mostrando su ceño fruncido. ¿Nadie se iba a poner de su lado acaso?

\- ¿Vas a regañarme? – Masculló el rubio. Bakura se sentó a su lado.

\- Comprendo que estés molesto, Jounouchi-kun, pero creo que fuiste demasiado duro con Yuugi-kun y Shizuka-chan. – Dijo el albino. – Admito que yo también me sorprendí, al igual que Honda-kun. – Lo bueno de Bakura, es que no importa que tan tensa sea la situación o sí está en desacuerdo con la otra persona, siempre hablará con suavidad para calmar la tensión. – Honda-kun también dijo que fuiste demasiado duro con ellos dos. – Jounouchi chasqueó su lengua.

\- ¿Y quién es Honda para criticarme? Sí tenía algún problema conmigo, podría haber venido antes de mandarte a ti. – Jounouchi protestó frustrado.

\- Vine por mi cuenta, le dije a Honda-kun que me dejara ir solo. – Bakura conocía que sí en una situación como esta Honda y Jounouchi se juntaran, acabarían sintiendo sus puños. Aunque Honda haya sido un apoyo muy fuerte para Jounouchi, hoy no era el día.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. - ¿Qué debo hacer? – Jounouchi rompió el hielo.

\- Deberías disculparte con ellos y aceptar las consecuencias. Yuugi-kun no es una mala persona, cuidará de tu hermana. – Bakura sonrió.

Se vio venir muchas cosas, pero esa, no era una de ellas. No recuerda haber recibido señales de que ellos estaban saliendo o siquiera sí se atraían. ¿Habrá sido cuando se reunieron en la casa de Yuugi y jugaban ese juego de mesa? ¿O cuando Yuugi le enseñó sobre Duelo de Monstruos? Sí había señales todas esas veces, pues eran invisibles a los ojos de Jounouchi. Se sentía estúpido. Debería haber prestado atención, tal vez Shizuka intentó decirle y él no la escuchó. Aunque no recuerda que algo así haya sucedido. ¿Y sí no le demostró demasiada confianza a Shizuka?

Él era el idiota, no Yuugi, y sí Shizuka le estaba ocultando esto, será porque tenía sus razones.

Bakura tenía razón, Yuugi no era una mala opción. Era inteligente, amable y demasiado culposo como para llevar el peso de la infidelidad en su conciencia. Además, sabía cocinar y era respetuoso con las chicas, pasar su infancia al lado de una chica como Anzu tuvo sus beneficios. Ya lo podía ver como un hombre de familia, cuidando de sus hijos, ¡sus sobrinos!

¡Ah! ¡Estaba yendo demasiado rápido! Primero, debían casarse. No era bueno preparando casamientos, pero ¡que rayos! ¡Cualquier cosa por su hermanita! Aunque, no iba a hacer que ella pagara todos sus planes, no, un hombre familia debe aportar su parte. Será una fiesta organizada por hombres, por lo tanto, Shizuka no tendrá que preocuparse. ¡Su esposo pagará su boda!

 _\- ¡Gracias, hermano! ¡Es la boda de mis sueños! –_ Ah, ya podía escuchar la hermosa voz de su hermanita feliz.

 _\- ¡Jounouchi-kun! ¡Prometo que cuidaré bien de tu hermana, porque la amo! –_ Las palabras que espera que salgan de la boca de su futuro cuñado, Yuugi Mutou.

 _\- ¡Quiero sobrinos! –_ Ya puede ver a los niños abrazar a su tío. Quizás no sea tan malo después de todo…

\- Shizuka Mutou… ¿eh? – Murmuró Jounouchi, mientras soñaba despierto. Bakura lo miró confundido, a punto de preguntar qué le sucedía, hasta que Jounouchi se levantó entusiasmado de su asiento y preparado para caminar. - ¡Tienes razón, Bakura! ¡Iré a disculparme ahora mismo! –

Bakura no sabía que contestar, el chico siguió caminando sin más, con puro orgullo y una alegría de origen desconocido. - ¡Oye! ¡Espera! – Exclamó el albino, corriendo hacia su rubio amigo para estar a la par. No iba a volver a su casa sin saber cómo terminaba esta historia, además, era él quien llevaba el poster que Yuugi debía firmar.

* * *

\- Yuugi, Shizuka… Perdón. – Era lo que Jounouchi repitió durante todo el camino, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la tienda de juegos. A pesar de lo emocionado que estaba, sería difícil de superar, tener que ver a su hermanita con su mejor amigo; tomados de la mano, besándose, formando una familia. Definitivamente, Shizuka ya no era una niña.

Apoyó su dedo sobre el timbre, escuchando el pitido sonar sin pausa, hasta que lo soltó en cuanto Yuugi abrió la puerta.

La mirada culposa de su pequeño amigo hacía que él también se sintiera culpable. No podía evitarlo, él era un chico temperamental, y al recibir semejante revelación, no iba a reaccionar de otra manera, pero ahora lo pensó, lo reflexionó, y el muchacho que está viendo en estos momentos, abriéndole la puerta a un tonto como él, será su futuro y aceptado cuñado. Le confiaría ciegamente la mano de Shizuka a Yuugi. Era Yuugi, no podía dudar de él.

\- Lo siento, Yuugi. – Fue Jounouchi quien rompió el silencio. Yuugi apartó su mirada, pero luego le sonrió. ¿Lo estaba perdonando?

\- Está bien, Jounouchi-kun. No tienes que disculparte. – Dijo amablemente. ¡Por supuesto que le iba a decir eso! ¡Es Yuugi, quien no le guardaría rencor ni al diablo mismo! – Ven, entra. – Yuugi le ofreció el espacio para que accediera al lugar sin problemas.

Jounouchi dudó ante los primeros pasos, pero luego entró a la casa con seguridad, detrás de él lo seguía Bakura.

El rubio olvidó su culpa cuando se distrajo apreciando el hermoso árbol decorado que se encontraba en la sala. Rojo, azul, verde y amarillo, iluminaba las ramas y hojas postizas del árbol, y una estrella arriba que hacía que brillara mucho más. Era una belleza, no lo iba a negar. Las luces parpadeaban con un color distinto, para luego parpadear todas juntas, atractivo para cualquiera que lo vea.

\- ¡Yuugi! ¡Que árbol más chulo! – Apreció el rubio. Yuugi sólo dejó salir una risa tímida. Los ojos de Jounouchi apuntaron al paquete colorido, la caja con rajas verdes y rojas con un moño blanco cerrando la tapa, que se encontraba debajo del árbol. Seguro era el regalo que Shizuka le iba a dar, pero prefería que Yuugi se lo dijera. - ¿Y ese regalo? –

\- Es para ti. – Tal respuesta hizo que Jounouchi casi perdiera el equilibrio, sobretodo porque la contestación era de una voz femenina, muy lejana al tono de voz de Yuugi. Shizuka le estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿Para mí? ¿No habías comprado un regalo para Yuugi? – Jounouchi preguntó torpemente.

Shizuka sacudió su cabeza. – Feliz navidad, hermano. – Dijo.

\- Jounouchi-kun, Shizuka-chan y yo no somos novios. – Yuugi aclaró un poco avergonzado, parecía haber estado contando los segundos para decirlo.

Jounouchi se sintió agitado. ¿Qué debía creer ahora? Todo lo que reflexionó, las ideas que se hizo, ¿fueron en vano? Fue engañado por Shizuka nuevamente, eso era una realidad segura. ¿Acaso le estaba jugando una broma pesada?

\- ¿Shizuka? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – Shizuka ya estaba sacando su lengua, para burlarse de su crédulo hermano.

\- Era divertido, además… - Su rostro sonriente se transformó en uno más triste. – No podré pasar el resto de la navidad contigo, y quería sorprenderte con una fiesta de despedida. – Shizuka no vivía cerca de su hermano, como para darse el lujo de celebrar las fiestas con Jounouchi. Eran muchos años que vivieron separados, y su madre no insistía en que se juntaran para navidad, por lo que no tenían mucha oportunidad. Disfrutarían la mañana de la víspera con alegría, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Jounouchi se acercó y encerró a Shizuka en un cálido abrazo, sin importarle que estén Yuugi y Bakura viendo la escena. Celebraría la navidad con sus seres amados; su hermana, Yuugi, Bakura. Si tuviera la posibilidad, llamaría a Honda y Anzu.

\- Feliz navidad, Shizuka. – Susurró Jounouchi.

La chica se separó de su hermano, sólo para guiñarle un ojo y alcanzarle el regalo que le había preparado. – Abrelo. – Shizuka llevaba ahora una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jounouchi desató el nudo que formaba el moño en el paquete, para luego romper el papel que envolvía la caja. No parecía ser un regalo demasiado grande, pero no estaba tratando de deducir qué era lo que le estaba regalando-no- sólo sabe que sería algo que atesoraría con mucho cariño, lo cuidaría como si fuera su propia vida.

Cuando finalmente liberó de su paquete el domo de nieve, no pudo evitar reír hasta largar las lágrimas. Su deducción no había fallado, Shizuka había ido al bazar a comprar el domo. Eso quedó en el pasado, este domo era nuevo, igual al que se rompió en mil pedazos hace unos años atrás, aun así era distinto. Este domo representaba la Navidad de ahora, la que pasaría junto con su hermana, la que ama más que a su vida. Sí ese domo vuelve a romperse, entonces olvidaría que este día alguna vez sucedió, y no puede permitir que eso pase.

\- Gracias, Shizuka. – Murmuró llevando el domo a su pecho. – Gracias, Yuugi. – Yuugi también fue parte de esto, eso era seguro.

\- Shizuka-chan se encargó de todo, yo sólo ofrecí el lugar. – Yuugi sabía que Jounouchi no podía traer a nadie a su casa, debido a su escandaloso padre, así que pensando que no perdería nada, ofreció su propia casa para que Jounouchi y Shizuka puedan reunirse, en cuanto Shizuka le pidió ayuda. – Pero, ¿cómo supiste que ella y yo nos juntaríamos? –

\- No tiene importancia. – Jounouchi contestó con rapidez, apartando su mirada. Bakura sólo se reía avergonzado.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana charlando, jugando, e incluso comieron budín que Shizuka y Yuugi habían preparado juntos para esta ocasión especial. Bakura no perdió oportunidad para contar todo lo que habían pasado mientras intentaban espiar a Shizuka.

Se rieron, llenaron la sala de risas, aun cuando no hicieron muchas actividades, con simplemente pasar unas horas juntos, sentados en el suelo contando un par de bromas, aun sí es sólo eso… Convierte esta navidad, la mejor navidad de todas, tanto para Jounouchi como para Shizuka.

Antes de despedirse de Shizuka, los hermanos decidieron pasear juntos, y liberar la casa de Yuugi. Jounouchi le agradecería eternamente el favor que le hizo hoy, y lo tendrá en cuenta cuando sea Navidad. Ya tenía preparado el regalo para su mejor amigo, Yuugi Mutou, el Rey de los Duelos.

Bakura no tenía nada más que hacer en la tienda de juegos de Yuugi, luego de hacerle firmar aquel poster, también decidió marcharse y seguir con sus planes navideños.

\- ¡Feliz navidad Yuugi-san! – Shizuka saludó con entusiasmo. No pudo evitar chocar contra algo cuando se volteó para seguir su camino.

\- Cuidado, ¿estás bien? – La voz amable hizo eco en sus oídos. Miró hacia arriba, para ver el rostro de la persona con la que se había golpeado, y que ahora le estaba hablando suavemente. Era el amigo de su hermano, Ryou Bakura.

\- … Si, lo siento. – Murmuró la chica.

Bakura le sonrió. – No hay problema. Feliz navidad, Shizuka-chan. –

\- … Ah, feliz navidad. – Shizuka apartó su mirada, tratando de desvanecer el rubor que teñía sus mejillas.

Jounouchi no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su visión le estaba jugando una mala pasada. ¿Era él o Shizuka se había sonrojado? ¡Sí! Shizuka estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, como una colegiala enamorada… ¡De Bakura!

Apretó sus puños, mirando con furia al chico albino, gruñendo su nombre.

Era una suerte para él que ahora pasaría la navidad con su hermana, porque sino, le haría pagar por haber usado uno de sus trucos de niño guapo para atraer a su hermanita. Sin embargo, seguramente era un amor pasajero, ella se olvidaría en cuando se aleje de él.

No iba a preocuparse, no en esta Navidad, con su querida hermana, Shizuka.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a mi beta-reader (Si, conseguí una :'D ) Pharah Kaiba, quien le dio el visto nuevo a este capitulo, y me está ayudando a armar las demás historias. Además, ella es la responsable de que Jounouchi llegue a la aceptación de una relación entre Yuugi y Shizuka y tenga fantasías tan locas en las que planea su boda. Gracias, Angel Caído!  
**

 _ **Hermanos mayores :**_ **Me gustó pensar en la idea de Jounouchi desconfiando de su hermanita menor, y Shizuka volviendose tan independiente de manera que puede mofarse de su hermano, así como hizo al final de Ciudad Batallas junto con Mai. (Prefiero no recordarlo, porque me cayó demasiado mal que haga eso xD) Teniendo dos hermanos mayores, no fue dificil ponerme en el personaje de hermano sobreprotector que Jounouchi puede ser. Lo exagerado, y la ofensiva posición que toma el hermano mayor al ver a su hermana menor estableciendo una relación, es algo muy tipico, o por lo menos para mi. Luego, quise suavizarlo al meter a Yuugi en el conflicto, y Jounouchi totalmente confundido, gracias a mi beta reader que me ayudó tambien a añadir la escena en la que Jounouchi decide aceptar la relación entre Yuugi y Shizuka. Fue realmente divertido de hacer.**

 ** _Bakura Ryou:_ ****Muchos se preguntaran, ¿por qué metí a Bakura con Jounouchi? Pues, es una pregunta que hasta yo me hice, y de hecho pensaba en hacer la historia de Jounouchi y Honda, pero simplemente no lo quise hacer. Viendo "El Lado Oscuro de las Dimensiones" pensé en lo interesante que sería la relación amistosa entre Bakura y Jounouchi, además, como creo haber aclarado en el fic, Honda y Otogi, simplemente no son los mejores amigos cuando se trata de Shizuka. Anzu tampoco era una posibilidad, sólo imaginense a Jounouchi pidiendole a Anzu espíar a Shizuka. Si... eso pense. Yuugi podría haber sido una buena opción, pero ya tengo algo para él. Bakura fue un personaje atractivo para añadir a esta historia, nunca lo vi relacionarse mucho, así que me gustó escribirlo.**

 **Que Shizuka se enamorara de Bakura, fue una decisión a ultimo momento, pues vi una ilustracion del manga en la que estaba Bakura hablando con Shizuka, y pensé que sería divertido añadir una especie de atracción entre estos dos. Algo inesperado y loco.**

* * *

 **¡Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado, sí todo sale bien, mañana sale la proxima historia. Mande review, mensaje privado, o lo que sea, pero haganme saber su opinión, así sea buena, mala o mas o menos, se aprecia saber que piensan de mis historias, mis ideas y mi forma de escribir. Me sirve mucho.  
**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad para aquellos que la celebran o que simplemente hayan tenido una noche tranquila en familia, solos, pero con serenidad y prosperidad. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
